nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Alteractal
Tief im Alteracgebirge liegt das Alteractal, das Zuhause von Thralls Orkclan, den Frostwölfen. Die Zwerge der Sturmlanzen haben einen Stützpunkt im Tal errichtet und dringen auf der Suche nach Reichtümern tiefer in das Tal vor. Um diesen Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten, haben die Frostwölfe eine Armee errichtet, die sich in einer Schlacht um die gerechte Sache beweisen will. Beschreibung In der Ferne kann man seitdem den Klang der Kriegstrommeln vernehmen. Auf der einen Seite wird die Allianz von den kannibalischen Winteraxtrollen angegriffen, auf der anderen bedrängt sie der grausame Frostwolfklan. Beide sollen im Namen des König Magni Bronzebart ausgelöscht werden, denn die Eroberung und Säuberung dieses Landes ist eine herrschende und territoriale Notwendigkeit für das Königreich von Eisenschmiede. Und egal, was auch immer man über die noch immer tobende Schlacht im Alteractal gehört hat, etwas davon ist wahr: Es war die Expeditionsarmee der Sturmlanzen, die diesen Konflikt durch die Besetzung des Territoriums der Frostwölfe entfachte, denn die Horde verkündet die Wahrheit, mit ihrer Behauptung, das Alteractal gehöre zum Territorium der Frostwölfe. Und diese reagierten auf die Anwesenheit der Sturmlanzen mit einer, in der Allianz, bis dato unbekannten Brutalität und Aggressivität. Niemals wird die Allianz all die Zwerge vergessen, die während des folgenden feigen und unangekündigten Angriffs zu Tode kamen. Geschichte thumb|250px|Das Alteractal von Lucas Graciano ([[TCG FdE, 202)]] Vor langer Zeit verbannte der Hexenmeister Gul'dan die Orcs des Frostwolfklans ins Exil, da dieser Klan es gewagt hatte, sich der schleichenden Korruption der Orcs durch die Brennende Legion entgegenzustellen. Die Frostwölfe zogen sich in ein tief im Herzen des Alteracgebirges verborgenes Tal zurück, wo sie sich vor Gul'dans Rache versteckten. Im unwirtlichen Alteractal fristeten die Orcs ein von der Welt abgeschiedenes, karges Dasein..., doch sie schafften es, dort zu überleben... bis Thrall kam und viele der Orcs in Azeroth vereint. Nach Thralls triumphaler Vereinigung der Klans entschlossen sich die Frostwölfe, unter der Führung des Schamanen Drek'Thar, in dem Tal zu bleiben, das so lange ihre Heimat gewesen war. Seit der Ankunft der Zwerge des Sturmlanzenklans ist ihr Leben jedoch nicht mehr so friedlich wie zuvor. Der Wunsch des Sturmlanzenklans, in den nicht erkundeten Höhlen zu schürfen und nach Relikten zu suchen, hat zu Spannungen mit dem Frostwolfklan geführt, wobei die Meinungen darüber auseinandergehen, wer der Übeltäter ist. Waren die Zwerge, die im Tal eintrafen, friedliche Forscher und wurden von den Orcs massakriert oder planten sie einen Eroberungsfeldzug? Die Sturmlanzen haben sich auf der Suche nach Rohstoffen und Relikten aus der zwergischen Vorgeschichte im Tal angesiedelt. Trotz ihrer friedlichen Absichten hat die Ankunft der Zwerge einen erbitterten Streit mit dem Frostwolfklan entfacht, in dem inzwischen beide Seiten um die alleinige Kontrolle über das Tal kämpfen. Die Forscherliga glaubt, dass es im Alteractal einige Artefakte von Interesse gibt. Allerdings werden die Orcs des Frostwolfklans die Zwerge wohl kaum danach forschen lassen. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/pvp/battlegrounds/alterac-valley Spielübersicht thumb|250px|Eine fröhliche Schneeballschlacht mit festgeformten Schneebällen während des [[Winterhauchfestes (TCG WH 001)]] Um im Alteractal zu triumphieren, nehmt ihr Ziele wie z. B. Türme oder Bunker ein, tötet gegnerische Spielercharaktere und erledigt NSC-Hauptmänner, um die Verstärkungspunkte des gegnerischen Teams auf 0 zu bringen. Wenn ihr den General der feindlichen Fraktion tötet (eine ziemliche Herausforderung), holt ihr sofort den Sieg. Allerdings ist er geschützt durch Unmengen von Soldaten, daher solltet ihr feindliche Türme einnehmen, um eure Gegner ausreichend zu schwächen, und durch das Erobern von Friedhöfen die Stellung eurer Armee auf der Karte zu verbessern. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Schlachtfeldern ist das Alteractal ein eigenständiges Gebiet. Macht euch gefasst auf nicht verbündete Kreaturen wie Troggs und Wölfe, die ihr beim Durchqueren des Schlachtfelds angreifen könnt (und umgekehrt). Ein Kampf im Alteractal endet auf eine von zwei Arten: * Verstärkungssieg – Bringt die Verstärkungspunkte des gegnerischen Teams auf 0, indem ihr Gebäude einnehmt, feindliche Spielercharaktere tötet und Hauptmänner bezwingt. * Tod des feindlichen Generals – Wenn ihr den General des feindlichen Teams tötet, fallen dessen Verstärkungspunkte sofort auf 0. Basen Allianzhelden beginnen im nördlichen, Helden der Horde im südlichen Teil der Karte. Zwischen diesen beiden Linien liegt das riesige Feld des Kampfes, ein verschneites Schlachtfeld voller Ziele (und gut geeignet für das Aufeinandertreffen zweier Armeen). In jeder Basis befinden sich ein General und weitere wichtige Personen. Ziele Beim Durchstreifen des Tals trefft ihr auf feindliche Gebäude (Türme und Bunker, jeweils auf der Seite des Gegners), die ihr zerstören könnt, um die Verstärkungspunkte des anderen Teams zu verringern. Ihr könnt auch feindliche Orte einnehmen. Wenn ihr die Kontrolle über einen neuen Friedhof erhaltet, ermöglicht ihr Mitgliedern eures Teams, in dieses Gebiet zurückzukehren (also wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden). Nehmt ihr eine Mine ein, erhält eure Seite einen kleinen, aber dauerhaften Anstieg der Verstärkungspunkte. Um einen Turm, Bunker oder Friedhof unter eure Kontrolle zu bringen oder anzugreifen, müsst ihr mit der rechten Maustaste daraufklicken und die Position einige Minuten lang halten. Gegnerische Spielercharaktere können euch dabei unterbrechen, indem sie mit der rechten Maustaste klicken, um die Position zu verteidigen – tötet sie, sobald sie erscheinen. Um eine Mine für euch zu beanspruchen, müsst ihr den feindlichen Zuchtmeister (einen schwierigen NSC, der in der Mine wohnt) bezwingen. Wenn ihr Gebäude an gegnerische Spieler verliert, verringern sich die Verstärkungspunkte – schützt sie also daher so gut wie möglich. Ihr könnt verlorene Gebäude auch zurückerobern, um wieder mehr Punkte zu erhalten. Da eure Feinde die gleiche Möglichkeit haben, solltet ihr beim Angreifen und Verteidigen nicht nur sorgfältig und taktisch klug vorgehen, sondern auch auf die Nachrichten über angegriffene Orte auf dem Bildschirm achten. Durch Abschließen optionaler Quests und Ziele könnt ihr eurem Team Vorteile verschaffen (und z. B. gegnerische Befestigungen sowie Wächter-NSCs schwächen), wobei einige dieser Quests einen guten Ruf bei eurer Fraktion erfordern (Horde: Frostwolfklan | Allianz: Sturmlanzengarde). Persönlichkeiten thumb|250px|Ruf zu den Waffen: Alteractal ([[TCG FdE 187)]] Vor Kurzem haben alle Kommandanten und Leutnants das Alteractal verlassen, um ihr Glück woanders zu suchen. Horde und Allianz verfügen seitdem nur noch über begrenzte Verstärkung. Jedes Mal wenn ein Spieler stirbt, ein Turm vom Gegner eingenommen und Hauptmann Galvangar oder Hauptmann Balinda Steinbruch getötet wird, verringert sich die Anzahl an Verstärkungseinheiten. Wenn General Drek'Thar oder Vanndar Sturmlanze stirbt, verliert die jeweilige Seite alle Verstärkungseinheiten. Wenn ein Team über keine Verstärkung mehr verfügt, gewinnt das gegnerische Team die Schlacht. Patch: 2.3 * Ivus der Waldfürst * Lokholar der Eislord * Winteraxthöhlen Burg Frostwolf Burg Frostwolf ist der Hauptsitz der Horde und Drek'Thars im Alteractal. Die Luftunterstützung der Horde musste einen schweren Schlag hinnehmen. Sämtliche Schwadronskommandanten wurden über feindlichem Gebiet abgeschossen. * Drek'Thar * Kommandant Louis Philips * Najak Hexxen - Najak Hexxen wird für jeden Nachtelfen, den man tötet und enthauptet, die Gunst der Dunkelspeere sichern, denn bevor die Nachtelfen waren, waren die Trolle. Erst von den Trollen sind Nachtelfen gekommen. Ihre aufrührerischen Angriffe gegen sein Volk können nicht toleriert werden, doch Fandral Hirschhaupt will die Trolle auslöschen – sämtliche Spuren derer vernichten, die ihn und seines Gleichen ausgetragen haben. * Ravak Grimmtotem - Ravak Grimmtotem vom Grimmtotemklan wurde von der Ältesten Magatha Grimmtotem in dieses Kriegsgebiet geschickt um die anderen Völker zu erforschen. Genau genommen ist er hier, um Proben von den Gnomen zu nehmen. Magatha interessiert sich insbesondere für ihre Überlebensfähigkeit. Die Gnome – obwohl erbärmlich schwach und winzig - scheinen sowohl im Kampf als auch körperlich äußerst widerstandsfähig zu sein. * Schwadronskommandant Guse - Schwadronskommandant Guse wurde das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie über den Eisschwingenbunker hinwegflog. * Schwadronskommandant Jeztor - Schwadronskommandant Jeztors Reittier wurde zuletzt am Sägewerk der Sturmlanzen gesichtet. * Schwadronskommandant Mulverick Dun Baldar Dun Baldar ist der Hauptsitz der Allianz im Alteractal. Die Horde konnte vor kurzem die Schwadronskommandanten der Allianz gefangen nehmen. Es war eine wilde Himmelsschlacht, doch letztendlich hat die Horde die Zwerge geschlagen. Sie fielen wie Steine vom Himmel. Leider hat es auch viele der besten Piloten erwischt, als Sie die Burg Frostwolf angriffen. * Schwadronskommandant Ichman * Athramanis - Hat von Fandral Hirschhaupt Anweisung bekommen, alle Trolle auf dem Schlachtfeld auszulöschen. Ihrer lächerlichen Behauptung die Nachtelfen erschaffen zu haben, kann nur mit aller Macht und militärischen Mitteln entgegengewirkt werden. * Kommandant Karl Philips - Befindet sich im Gebiet der Sturmlanzen. Von allen vier Kommandanten stellt er zweifellos die größte Gefahr dar. Er bewegt sich zwischen dem Sägewerk und der Mine hin und her. * Vanndar Sturmlanze - Dieser Zwergengeneral befindet sich in Dun Baldar, im Norden des Alteractals. Subzonen Friedhöfe Die Frontlinien in diesem Tal sind in ständiger Bewegung. Die Gebietsgrenzen bewegen sich hin und her, während sie den Feinden in tödlichen Schlachten gegenüber treten. Doch um die Friedhöfe, wird am grimmigsten gekämpft. Die Friedhöfe im Alteractal sind äußerst wertvolle Gebiete und lebenswichtig für den Einfluß im Tal. Beide Seiten, die Horde und die Allianz, kämpfen verbissen um diese geheiligten Stätten. Höhlen * Eisschwingenhöhle - Südwestlich von Dun Baldar befinden sich die Eisschwingenhöhlen. Tief in ihrem Inneren wird man ein Banner der Sturmlanzen finden. * Höhle der Wildpfoten - Tief in der Höhle der Wildpfoten findet man ein Banner der Frostwölfe. Eisbeißermine In den Minen des Alteractals ist noch weit mehr zu finden als bloßes Erz. So wie Kämpfe im Gebiet des Alteractals wüten, so wüten sie auch durch die Eisbeißer- und Eisenschachtminen. Beide bedeuten enorme Ressourcen an Mineralien und beide werden als Lager genutzt; daher ist es kein Wunder, dass sie so heiß begehrt sind. Die Eisbeißermine ist ein Vorratslager für die Horde und im entfernten Süden, tief in ihrem Territorium. Die Eisbeißermine war einst ein idealer Ort um zusätzliche Vorräte zu lagern, aber da die Kämpfe mit den Sturmlanzen nun härter werden, haben sie nicht immer die notwendigen Soldaten über, um sie an der Mine zu positionieren und diese zu bewachen. Daher fällt die Kontrolle über diese Mine oft an die Allianz oder an Untergrundvölker. Eisenschachtmine Bevor die Schlacht begann, lagerten die Zwerge der Sturmlanzen ihre Vorräte für Dun Baldar in der Eisenschachtmine. Die Troggs, die dort hausten, waren kein Problem solange sie Ersatztruppen hatten, die die Mine bewachen konnten, aber da sie nun gegen die Horde kämpfen, können sie sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Die Eisenschachtmine liegt tief im Territorium der Allianz, und die Kontrolle über die Mine ändert sich so oft wie neuer Schnee in Alterac fällt. Gebäude * Eisblutgarnison - Die Frostwölfe haben ihre Frontlinien und Basen allesamt vermint. Der Sprengmeister der Frostwölfe weiß alles über Landminen. Immerhin hat er alle Minen an den Frontlinien selbst verlegt. Solange er ausfällt, fallen auch seine Minen aus. Vermutlich befindet er sich in einem Turm, nahe der Eisblutgarnison. * Eisschwingenbunker * Westturmstellung Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Alteracgebirge Kategorie:Schlachtfeld Kategorie:Alteractal